Search for the new Avatar
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: A group of young adults that are spiritually enlightened are given the job to search for the new Avatar. With the help of some spirits. AU with bending. Rated T for language used and some hardcore mackin.Th
1. Chapter 1

This was mullin around in my noggin for awhile now. So I put it on paper. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or its characters, or iPods.

* * *

"You'll be staying here, boy." The large body guard pushed Bolin into a room then slammed barred metal door shut.

He ran to the door and banged and kicked it to try to get out. "I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! I'M NOT INSANE! I'M NOT CRAZY!" He stopped banging and slid down the door and put his face in his hands. "I'm not crazy… Just… Weird." He heard faint music and a whisper then looked up to see a tanned girl around his age, holding an iPod and mouthing the words to Song 2 by Blur. She wore the same mental institute uniform as him. A light blue, V-neck t-shirt, and light blue sweat pants (they let you wear your own sneakers). Her hair was in a ponytail with two, thick pieces of hair hanging in the front. She looked at him with deep blue eyes. She put down her iPod and made her way over to him.

"A new roommate." The girl said excitedly, holding out her hand to help him up; as well to shake it. "I'm Korra Mizu." She shook his hand firmly.

"I'm Bolin… Bolin Iwa." He said nervously.

Korra saw the sad look on his face. "Well, it's not bad here." She sat him down at her bed. "If that's what you're mad about. I mean, I'm here because I can talk to the spirits. So can my friends." She reassured him.

Bolin looked at her wide eyed. "I can talk to spirits, too. I do every day."

"Who do you talk to?" Korra asked truly engaged in what Bolin's response will be.

"I talk to people called Avatars. I don't fully understand what an 'Avatar' is, but their names are Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen… And someone who they said was the first Avatar. Um… Wan. Avatar Wan. There were other people there, too. Like a guy named Sokka, three girls named Toph Katara and Suki, A guy with a scar named Zuko, an old guy named Iroh." Bolin explained.

With every name he mentioned, Korra's eyes became wider. "I've seen all of them, too." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. "I want you to meet my friends."

Korra dragged Bolin to a large living room kind of place where you get to hang out at DFMI (Dragon Flats-borough Mental Institute). He sat down at a big, circular table with Korra and her friends.

"Introduce yourselves, Guys." She gestured to Bolin. "This is Bolin Iwa. He's new here, and my new roommate."

A tall man of about 20 began. He had spikey black hair, brooding amber eyes, pale skin, and wore a red scarf. "I'm Mako Kasai. I'm 20, and I'm in here for Talking to spirits named Roku and Fire Lord Zuko."

A tall, rather pale, girl of about 20 was next. She had long, wavy, raven black hair and beautiful jade eyes. Bolin's eyes were pretty green, but her eyes took the cake. "I'm Asami Sato. I'm 20 and I'm in here for talking to spirits named Toph, Katara and Suki."

A light-skinned man in his mid-20's spoke next. He had slick black hair, and piercing gold eyes. "I'm Iroh Hono. I'm 24 and I'm in here for talking to spirits Roku and Iroh."

A tall man in his 20's went next. He had short, wavy dark hair that swooped to one side. He had pale blue eyes and light skin. "I'm Tahno Kawa. I'm 21 and I'm in here for speaking with spirits Sokka, Katara, and Kuruk."

"And I'm Korra Mizu. I'm 19, 20 in a few days, and I'm in here for talking to all the spirits mentioned plus Aang, Kyoshi, and Yangchen." She paused. "I want you to join our group called 'The Hashi's' or bridges. Our main goal is to spread the message of these spirits to the world. The message of the current presence of the new Avatar who was born into the southern Water tribe. You see," Korra continued, "We're all benders. Asami is a non-bender who is skilled in Judo, Karate, Bagua, Kung-Fu, and Tai-chi, Mako is a firebender, Iroh is a firebender, Tahno is a waterbender, and I'm a waterbender."

"Well I'm an earthbender." Bolin added. "I mean… If you need one."

"Of course we need an earthbender." Mako said. "All the other earthbenders in this hospital don't believe us so they won't help us… And they're insane."

"Break time over." A voice came from the front of a room. But the group didn't seem to hear.

"What is an 'Avatar' exactly?" Bolin asked Korra.

"An Avatar is"- She was cut off.

"Hey, I said break time is over." Said the stern, female voice again.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Beifong." Asami said as she stood along with the rest of The Hashi's.

Back in their room, Korra explained to Bolin what the Avatar is. "The Avatar is a manifestation of a deity or released soul in bodily form on earth; an incarnate divine teacher. It's the Avatar's job to keep balance in the world. The Avatar can bend all four elements as well. But the spirits became angry with the world and had not released the aura unto the next Avatar that, supposedly, was born into the southern tribe." Korra looked down to the floor, trying to find the right words to explain. "I gathered people who can communicate with the spirits. Ones who have reached spiritual enlightenment and the philosophy of life can speak with the spirits. I created this little group because I believe it's our duty to figure out why the spirits are angry and have not revealed the new Avatar."

"So what you're saying is if we don't find out why the spirits are angry and why the Avatar is not yet discovered… The world could possibly be exposed to dangers?" Bolin paraphrased.

"Yes…" She looked up at him. "What's… what's your philosophy? O-on life?" Korra stuttered.

"I believe life brings you into this world to show you living. But along with that, it brings you feelings that can and will constantly change. It gives you good feelings such as happiness, love, and harmony… But it also gives you the bad feelings. Like anger, sadness, and suffering… And so much more." Bolin looked down. "But that balances it out. You can't have a great life… It can't be perfect. When life throws shit at you, just deflect it with your shield of 'Fuck You' and stab it with your sword of 'Kiss My Ass.' Life can never hurt you if you can defend yourself." Bolin paused. "You have as many chances as you give yourself. Just don't waste them by burning bridges. Instead, build bridges; create friendships." He looked up to Korra who has on a faint smile. "Every day is a new, blank canvass. Paint a new day." He paused and snickered at nothing in particular. "And most importantly, don't live in the past because you can't go back. Don't think about the future because it will come to you… Just think about now. Because right now is more important than what happened or what's to come."

Korra smiled wide. "I believe in the same thing… I trust you Bolin." She lay down on her bed. "Now go to sleep. It's lights out in a few minutes anyway."

"Alright." Bolin responded as he lay down on his own bed and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Both Bolin and Korra were awoken by a faint beeping alarm coming through the speaker in the corner of their room. "9:00am. Breakfast time; report to the dining hall." It was Mrs. Beifong.

Bolin ignored the voice and lay back down on his bed. But Korra dragged him out of bed and threw his clothes at him. "Come on, Bolin. We have to go to breakfast." She exclaimed as she pulled on a clean hospital uniform.

Bolin pulled on his uniform then immediately got yanked out the door by Korra. "You're really strong." Bolin said.

Korra snickered as she sat him down next to her at the table. "Thank you."

Their breakfast was eggs, toast, crispy bacon, and a glass of water. "Wow, nice spread." Bolin said sarcastically. The table had a plain white table cloth, and the only food on the table was the food in front of them.

"Just eat." Bolin flicked his head to the left and saw Mako sitting next to him. "Would you rather not have any food at all?" Mako asked rather sternly as he brought some eggs to his mouth.

"I guess you're right." Bolin began to eat. The food wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either.

Bolin and Korra were the first to finish their food. They were excused from the table to the break room where they sat on the couch; learning about each other. Korra sat on Bolin's lap which he really didn't mind.

Bolin: Favorite color.

Korra: Blue.

Bolin: Green.

Korra: Favorite band.

Bolin: Beastie Boys.

Korra: Mine, too.

Bolin: Favorite song.

Korra: Rappers Delight by the Sugar Hill Gang.

Bolin: I love that one.

Korra: Favorite TV show.

Bolin: Family Guy.

Korra: I love Family Guy.

Bolin: Favorite movie.

Korra: Lilo & Stitch.

Bolin: Oh My Spirits, that's my favorite, too.

"We have a lot in common." Korra stated.

"We do, don't we." Bolin responded.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" Mako sat in a chair next to them.

"Nothing." Bolin said. "Just learning stuff about each other."

"Well it's time to speak with the spirits." Iroh came up behind them, along with Tahno and Asami.

"Oh right." Korra got off of Bolin. "Come on, Bolin. We're gonna go to our room."

Once there, they were sat down on the floor in a meditating position. They were in order by element. Water (Korra and Tahno), Earth (Bolin), Fire (Mako and Iroh), then Asami as a non-bender.

"Everyone relax." Korra instructed. "Let your mind be free and calm. Let go of any frustrations and… Breathe."

They all did as instructed for a good five minutes. Then they were speaking with the spirits.

_"Nice to see you guys."_

A man in his forties wearing a red and orange robe spoke. He had a brown chinstrap beard and a blue arrow tattooed on his bald head.

_"Nice to see you, too, Bolin_._" Spoke Aang._

"Hello, Aang." Bolin said as he bowed.

_"I have news." Aang said with an expressionless face. "Everyone. The spirits cannot fix this world. Only the Avatar can. This world is slowly getting worse because they believe that the spirits have lost their power to reveal the new Avatar." _He paused. _"We have the power the power to reincarnate ourselves into the new Avatar, and I already have. But the new Avatar does not know of her powers because the world has blocked out the fact that the Avatar has to realize she's the Avatar. And with the world believing that the Avatar has not been reincarnated is not helping her gain the little bit of realization that is needed to become the Avatar."_

"… Did you say 'she' and 'her?' Did you?" Korra asked.

_"Yes. The Avatar is a female that has been born into the Southern Tribe but has left." Aang stated._

"Just checking… But, how do we find the Avatar and help her realize she's the Avatar?" Korra asked.

_"She already bends water. She will bend earth when stubborn and strong. She will bend fire when angry and upset. She will bend air when she hits her lowest point but open to the greatest change." _Aang told everyone as he walked away.

Then everyone snapped out of their mediation.

"We have to get out this hospital and leave town." Korra stated. Everyone didn't object because they all know they didn't belong.

* * *

How did you like it? Good? Good.

Please Review, Follow, Favorite, Rate, or whatever the hell you kids call it these days.

See you on the flip side. Laterz :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey enjoy chappy 2. Review, Follow and Favorite. Stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the real life products, songs, shows, or businesses mentioned in this chapter.

Enjoy or I'll kill you... Just kidding... Or am I *laughs manically*

* * *

Chapter 2

"Korra, I know we don't belong here. But… We're for a reason." Asami said.

"What is that reason, though?" Korra said more than asked. "We're here because no one believed we were talking to the spirits. They think we're insane." She pointed out.

"Well, we escape." Iroh said. "This place is secured to the bone."

"We're not gonna escape." Korra paused and looked at her confused friends. "We're gonna be released."

"And how do you suppose we do that, Korra?" Mako asked standing up and brushing himself off.

"Easy, we can't speak with the spirits." She said. "Not only that, though. We have to act like normal people. So no talk about spirits or anything regarding them. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and went back to the break room. Bolin sat on the loveseat and Korra sat on his lap. Mako sat next to them, Iroh sat in the chair next to Mako, Tahno sat in the chair next to Bolin and Korra, and Asami sat on Iroh's lap. The clock read 7:05pm.

Thirty minutes have passed and Mako looked next his left. Korra had fallen asleep on Bolin who was still wide awake. "You two would make a cute couple." Mako said with a smirk.

Bolin looked at him in confusion and carefully shifted so as to not wake up Korra. "What?"

Mako snickered. "You two look cute together." He gestured to them. "I mean she fell asleep cuddling you. If that's not flirting, I don't know what is." He chuckled.

Bolin noticeably blushed. "Well, um- I- I guess it- Well- I- I mean… Uhh." He sighed then looked down to her. She was drooling on his t-shirt, but he didn't care. "I mean I do kind of have a crush on her." He smiled then pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You two really do look adorable." Stated Tahno. "You should ask her out." He smirked.

"What if she doesn't like me back, though?" Bolin said worriedly. "I mean… What if she says no?"

"Well, ask her out on a 'friend' date." Asami suggested. "Then find out if she likes you or not."

"That's a great idea, Asami." Iroh complimented.

"I know." She said in a sarcastic arrogant tone. She pulled his head down and kissed him. "You're the best boyfriend ever." She smiled.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." He said as they continued kissing.

"Alright." Mako said. "I saw tongue. So stop the PDA before you two start grinding on each other." He said annoyed. "… Again."

"Kill joy." Asami simply stated as she sat back down on Iroh's lap.

Just then, Korra woke up. She looked up and saw Bolin smiling down at her. She giggled at the cute look on his face. "Hey Bolin." She said rather groggily as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at his t-shirt. "Did I drool on you?" She asked as she wiped his shirt with her sleeve.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." He looked at the clock. It read 8:30. "Let's watch some TV." He suggested.

He picked up the remote and hit the power button. He flipped through the guide and saw Family Guy. It was the episode where Peter buys a horse.

Peter: Hey, Lois. Remember how you always wanted a diamond wedding ring?

Lois: Peter, you didn't.

Peter: That's right. I bought a horse.

By the end of the episode it was 9:00 and Mrs. Beifong appeared through the door of the break room. "It's 9:00. Bed time. Come on, get up. Go to bed."

Once in their room, Bolin got dressed in the pajama's given to him by the hospital. They were light blue pajama pants that said 'DFMI' down the left leg, and a matching, light blue V-neck t-shirt.

"… Where's my comb?" Bolin whispered to himself. He walked into the personal bathroom in the room without knocking. "Hey, Korra. Have you seen- HOLY SHIT! I'M SO SORRY!" Bolin covered his eyes.

Korra giggled. "It's alright, Bolin." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm not completely naked. I AM wearing a bra and panties."

"Um- R- right- I just thought that um- Oh jeez." Bolin noticeably blushed and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Bo, it's alright." She reassured as she pulled on her pajama pants and t-shirt.

"Anyways, have you seen my comb?" He asked more calm now.

She scanned the bathroom. "… Here ya go." She handed him a long black comb.

"Thanks." He said as he combed his hair. "Well, bed time." He plopped down on the bed next to Korra's and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!" A scream woke Bolin from his sleep. He jumped out of bed and realized the scream came from Korra. She was sitting up in her bed, sweating and panting.

He sat down on her bed and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Korra, what's wrong?" He asked; concern plastered on his face.

"It- just a dream. It was just a dream." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "No- No need to worry. Just go back to sleep." She commanded.

"Tell me about your dream first." Bolin suggested. He pulled her into a hug and rested his cheek on her head. "Please?" He begged.

"Maybe tomorrow, Bolin." She said out of breath.

"… Alright." He said reluctantly. He got up to go back to sleep, but Korra grabbed his wrist and sat him back down. Damn she's strong.

"Stay with me?" She asked, tears in her eyes threating to spill.

"I'm right over there if you need me." He said confused by her request to 'Stay with her.'

"No… I meant with me- In my bed." She said blushing a little.

"Oh, um- Okay." He said nervously as he got into the twin sized bed.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He smiled as Korra held his hand. "It's all okay, Korra." He said as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bolin woke up at 6:00am to find Korra on top of him. Her left arm and left leg were thrown on top of him. Her cheek was pressed against his, she was snoring, and he was covered in drool that was not his own.

"Korra." He said in a normal tone.

She woke up and rolled off of him. "Oh, sorry." She snickered. "I usually sleep on the right side. So I guess I instinctively moved to the right side which you were sleeping on." She nervously laughed. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He glanced at the clock which read 6:07. "We have about three hours until we're supposed to be at breakfast… So do you wanna talk about that dream?" Bolin asked.

"Okay." Bolin listened intently as he held Korra's hand. "I was in my room at my parents' home. I was meditating and speaking with Avatar Aang. He told me that I was to gather my friends who could also talk with the spirits and spread the message of the new Avatar born into the southern tribe." She took a deep breath. "So the next day I gathered my friends and we meditated in my room. We were talking out loud with the spirits and… I was snapped out of my mediation and taken by two body guards dressed in the colors of DFMI." She paused and squeezed Bolin's hand. "I screamed and yelled, kicked and struggled. But they put me in a strait jacket, threw me in the back of a car, and drove me to DFMI." She breathed out then continued. "My friends tried to get me. They told the two guards that the spirits were angry with their doings. All they said was 'She's insane for seeing and talking to people who aren't really there.' Mako tried to tell them that the spirits 'are real and that they are becoming angry.' The others attempted to back him up, but they were all labeled as insane. The two guards restrained them and threw them in the car with me." Her nails were digging into the back of Bolin's hand. "We were brought to the hospital and given shots to calm us down because we were screaming 'Spirits help us. Reveal our savior. Release your aura unto the next Avatar.' Before they tranquilized us, we felt the spirits granted our wish, but felt no aura released." Korra scratched the back of Bolin's hand, but was too enthralled in her story to care. "Then I woke up." She let go of Bolin's aching hand. "We've been here for four and a half years and only recently have we discovered that the Avatar's aura has already been released." She finished explaining.

Bolin looked at her with wide, green eyes. "I was sent here because I was speaking with Kyoshi and Toph." His expression became calmer. "I was talking to myself and my parents got worried and jumped to the conclusion that I was mentally insane. They thought I spoke to and saw people who weren't there." Korra rested her head on his shoulder. "When they came for me I fought them. I earthbent rocks and dirt them, but they put a strait jacket on me then threw me in the back of a van that said 'Dragon Flats-borough Mental Institute' on it. I was given 8 pairs of clothes, 8 pairs of pajamas, and my trunk of stuff then tossed into this room." He exhaled a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in. "I claimed I wasn't crazy then… You know the rest." He looked at the clock. 6:44. "Now that we're up," Bolin spoke up after a few seconds of silence, "Wanna do something?"

Korra looked up at him. "Like what?"

Bolin looked around the room and saw his suit case under his bed. He got up, took it out and placed it on his bed. He rummaged through the rather large trunk.

Korra got out of her bed then walked over to Bolin. "What are you looking for?" She asked as she sat down beside the trunk.

"I have a radio and a ton of CD's in here." He took out a radio and two big CD cases. "Aha." He placed the radio on his nightstand and plugged it in. Then he flipped through one of his CD cases. "Nirvana, Green Day, Dr. Dre, Eminem, Rage against the Machine… Yes, Beastie Boys." He pulled out a CD labeled 'License to Ill' the stuck it in the radio and pressed play. He skipped to track seven which was (You've gotta) Fight for your Right.

_Kick it_

_Bolin: You wake up late for school, man, you don't wanna go_

_Korra: You ask your mom "please," but she still says "no"_

_Bolin: You missed two classes and no homework_

_Korra: But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk_

_Bo&Korr: You got to fight for your right to party_

_Korra: Your pop caught you smoking and he said "no way"_

_Bolin: That hypocrite smokes two packs a day_

_Korra: Man, living at home is such a drag_

_Bolin: Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (busted)_

_Bo&Korr: You got to fight for your right to party_

_Bo&Korr: You got to fight_

_Korra: Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear_

_Bolin: I'll kick you out of my home if you don't cut that hair_

_Korra: Your mom busted in and said, "What's that noise?"_

_Bolin: Aw, mom, you're just jealous it's the Beastie Boys_

_Bo&Korr: You got to fight for your right to party_

_Bo&Korr: You got to fight for your right to party_

_Bo&Korr: Parrrrrrty_

_Bo&Korr: Parrrrrrty_

Bolin turned off the radio and put everything away. "That was awesome, Korra," Bolin complimented.

"Thanks, Bo." She looked at the clock. 7:00. "We still have two hours, though. What do you wanna do now?" She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side.

"Hmm." Bolin stroked his chin, which he noticed he has not shaved in a week. _Maybe I'll let it grow out, _He thought. He smelled something funky. "Let's take a shower." Bolin suggested.

"What? Y- you mean… To- together?" Korra stuttered nervously.

Bolin realized what he had just said and shook his head. "N- no, no. Th- that's not what I- No I- I didn't mean it that way. I- I meant not- I- I mean separately." Bolin confirmed.

"Okay, I'll go first." She acted as if said conversation never happened.

Bolin looked at the clock. 7:54. "She's been in there for like 40 minutes." Bolin complained.

"Bolin?" Korra called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom door. "What is it?" He spoke to her through the door.

"Could you get my towel? It's on my bed. Thanks." She said as if she knew he'd do it.

He picked up her towel and knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She responded.

He opened the door and walked in. The steam that clouded the bathroom was rather refreshing. He saw Korra's silhouette on the shower curtain. Her body was perfect from head to toe. He handed her the towel. He was about to leave when she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her chest, covering her.

"You can take a shower now, Bo." She said as she walked to the sink (More like took a step since the bathroom is rather small), and began to brush her teeth.

Water dripped down her tanned legs and hit the floor. Her hair was even more beautiful when down. Bolin stopped staring at her.

Korra looked to him, toothbrush hanging out her mouth. "Go ahead and take a shower… Oh, I get. Don't worry, I won't look." She said as she went back to brushing her teeth.

Bolin took a towel off the rack and placed it on the hanger next to the shower. He began to nervously undress. He took off his boxers and threw his clothes in the corner of the bathroom. He looked at Korra who has taken off her towel and begun to dress.

He snuck a peek at her butt then quickly looked away. He looked down at his manhood and whispered to himself. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Um… Dead puppies, dead puppies, old lady, old guy, um… old nun, really old nun, oh shit, Renee Zellweger. Oh thank the Spirits." Bolin whispered.

Korra looked up, but didn't turn to him. "What's that, Bolin? Did you say something?" She asked confused.

Bolin hopped in the shower and turned it on. "Nope. Didn't say anything." He let out a deep breath of relief for her not seeing him naked.

"Alrighty, then." She said. "I'll be sleeping until nine because I'm still tired." She opened then shut the door.

* * *

Breakfast was a poorly made cheese omelet and a glass of water. He ate it, but didn't feel so well after. Neither did Korra or Mako. Everyone else said they didn't feel so good but Bolin, Korra, and Mako felt sick to their stomachs.

"Dismissed." Mrs. Beifong said. "Go about your business."

As soon as they got up, Bolin, Korra, and Mako ran to the public restrooms. They pushed open a stall door and puked their breakfast omelet.

They washed their mouths out in the sinks to get rid of the awful acidic taste.

"That was the worst meal I've ever had." Mako stated as he, Bolin, and Korra went to the break room.

They sat down on the loveseat. Korra on Bolin's lap and Mako next to them. Mako held his hands behind his head and put his feet up on the coffee table. Korra put her left arm around Bolin's shoulders as he held her with both hands.

"Are you three alright?" Asami asked concerned.

"Did you guys heave?" Tahno asked.

"We just vomited, that's all." Mako said clearing up all concern.

"So, Bolin." Tahno smirked. "How's your love life?"

Korra looked up at him with a faint expression of annoyance in her eyes. "You have a girlfriend, Bolin?" She asked as she succeeded in hiding her annoyance. She got off his lap and sat between him and Mako; crossing her arms and staring at him waiting for an answer.

Bolin scratched his head nervously. "Well, um- I- I- You see"- Tahno cut him off.

"Oh yeah." He said as he changed his position in his seat so that he was laying on his stomach with his chin in his hands; elbows supporting his weight.

"What's her name?" Korra asked showing a little jealousy.

"Her name is Jenny." Asami interjected. "Bolin told us that when he left to come here, she shouted out 'I'll wait for you' as the van drove down the street." She smirked at Bolin then when Korra looked away she winked at Bolin.

"She did, did she?" She crossed her arms. "Well, do you wanna hang out Bolin?" She asked as she stood up.

He stood and took her hand. "Uh, yeah sure. Let's go." Bolin let her go before him. He looked back at his friends and gave thumbs up before leaving.

"I knew it would work." Tahno said. "Now I get the comfortable seat."

"And you set Bolin and Korra up." Mako said.

"Yeah, that, too."

* * *

Don't feel like writing anything here, so yeah, bye


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. I hope you enjoy because I worked hard.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the real life (brand name) products, or businesses mentioned in this chapter.

Cookies or Pie?

* * *

Chapter 3

Bolin and Korra sat at a table for two in the break room. Bolin felt guilty that he lied about having a girlfriend so he decided to tell the truth.

"Look, Korra. About the girlfriend thing… It's not true." Bolin took her hands and squeezed them tight.

"I thought was fishy." She said with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" Bolin asked confused. "You knew Tahno and Asami were lying?"

"Yeah, but let's just get on with the date." Korra said as she let go of his hands. "… Bo?"

The look on her face was one of distress and nervousness. "Yeah, Korr? What is it?" He was now worried.

She rubbed her palms on her sweats. "Um… When I first saw you… I knew you were… One of kind." She looked down to hide her flushed red cheeks. "I mean, like there was… Something."

Bolin took her hands in his once again. "What do mean by 'Something', Korra?" His look of worry turned to one of loving impatience.

"Well, I- I really… Like you, Bolin." She looked up to him and showed her flushed cheeks of red.

Bolin's lips curled into a smile. "Korra, you're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talented-est, most incredible-est girl in the world." It was Bolin's turn for his cheeks to flush a crimson red.

Korra let out deep giggle. "You really feel that way about me?"

"It took time for me to realize it, but yeah. I really like you, Korra." Bolin rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

Korra leaned forward on the small table and kissed him on the cheek. "I really like you, too, Bolin."

In Mako and Iroh's room, they both were getting dressed in work out outfits, which were a pair of grey sweats with 'DFMI' written in bold, white letters down the right leg, a t-shirt or tank top with 'DFMI' written in bold, white letters across the chest, and your own sneakers. Mako wore the tank, and Iroh wore the t.

Mako spiked his hair in his normal, spikey style with his Axe hair gel, while Iroh styled his hair into an elegant, almost business, type chic with his gel.

They were both almost out the door when Iroh stopped Mako. "Mako, you better take off that scarf. You know they won't allow it."

Mako unwrapped the ratty, red scarf around his neck and placed it in the trunk under his bed. He sighed.

"Why do you wear it anyway?" Iroh asked confused. "It's the middle of summer."

Mako looked down to the floor. "It was my fathers… He and my mother were killed right in front of me by a fire-bender when I was eight years old." Mako cringed at the memory. "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just go." Mako walked out followed by Iroh.

Outside in the workout area, they saw Asami and Tahno throwing a medicine ball back and forth. Tahno wore the tank-top while Asami wore a pair of grey short shorts with 'DFMI' written in the signature bold white text, and the tank top which showed her grey sports bra.

"Oh, hey guys." Tahno greeted when he saw Mako and Iroh.

"Hey, Iroh." Asami threw the medicine ball unintentionally hard at Tahno, causing him to stumble back a bit. She kissed Iroh on the cheek. "… Hey, where're Bolin and Korra?"

Just then they saw the both of them running to them. Bolin wore the grey sweats, a t-shirt, and a pair of black slip-on Vans. Korra wore the tank-top, which was a bit too small so it clung to her waist and showed off her rather large breasts contained in a grey sports bra. As her tank was too small, her shorts were too big. They went down passed her knees and the drawstring tied tightly to keep them from falling. Her sneakers were old, faded blue converses that had super glue holing them together.

But all of them were focused on her breasts. Their jaws dropped to the floor and they were speechless. Even Asami.

Korra looked at them strangely then followed their line of sight to her breasts. "Alright, stop staring at my boobs let's get going." She commanded as she went to the water pool and practiced her bending.

Korra POV

When I water-bend, I feel calm. I feel the spirits watch over me.

The movements are tranquil. I never thought of myself to be so collected and lost in the swift but peaceful style. But the water is calming for me. It cools me down and I like the feeling of water in general. It's my natural element and I seem to be drawn to it.

It's funny, though. I always thought that fire was interesting, too. It dances and moves. It's alive and exhilarating. It can cause massive destruction but can also be calm. Like it's a person with a shy personality. But when used to the environment it can show its real self and true potential.

Earth-bending is one I'm drawn to as well. Earth is strong and tough. Bending it must be the best feeling in the world. Earth surrounds us all and keeps us safe, but can be dangerous if not controlled, just like fire can be. But the energy the earth holds can pull you to it and make you feel strong when week. I like that feeling.

I've been intrigued in air-bending for a while now. Air is always calm, even when powerful. The only air-benders I know is my uncle Tenzin and his four kids, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. They're the last air-benders. Tenzin always said that a leaf is a lot like air-bending. You have to flow with the movements and be ready to change direction at any time.

But there's one thing I'm confused about. Why am I drawn to these elements?

* * *

Please review, follow, favorite, rate, whatever the hell you want to do. Just don't leave a nasty review. I only take constructive criticism and compliments :)

And yes, it's Borra. Get over it. I had to take a break from Makorra for a bit. Borra needs a story, too.

Alright, bye. See ya'll on the flip side. Laterz.


End file.
